


Follow My Lead

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Chris being a romantic fool.





	Follow My Lead

You felt the first rays of the morning sun hit your face, and you reached across the bed, surprised to find it empty.

Your eyes fluttered open, and you looked around the room. You frowned as you sat up, wrapping your still naked body in the sheets as you took a deep breath. You knew he couldn’t be far, but still, you were a little disappointed. You had hoped to wake up still wrapped in his arms and spend the better part of the day right here with him.

Your eyes wandered the room. You had barely had time to appreciate the cabin last night. You had only had eyes for Chris as soon as you arrived.

This place belonged to his family, and he had invited you up there for the week since you had barely had time to see each other lately. Both being actors and working on different schedules was hard on your new relationship. Still, you loved each other and were both determined to make this work.

You looked around the room and smiled. The place didn’t seem huge. The bedroom was cozy and homey and suited Chris perfectly. You could only see the bedroom right now, and you barely remembered what the rest of the cabin looked like outside these four walls. You had barely gotten through the door last night before you had been in his arms.

A slight blush warmed your cheeks, and a tingle rushed through your body as you remembered last night. His kiss and his touch as he had slowly made love to you where you were now sitting.

“Chris?” You called out his name, wondering where he had gotten too or what he was up too. It wasn’t unlike him to sneak out in the middle of the night to fetch some surprise to leave on your pillow or nightstand to wake up too. Still, he was usually beside you when you woke up, and you weren’t really sure where he would have gone to find a surprise today. You were in the middle of the woods and at least an hours drive from the closest small town.

You took a deep breath and shuffled to get off the bed. That was when you noticed his note.

Morning Beautiful.

Go to the bathroom.

C.

“What is he up too?” you mumbled to yourself with a smile spreading across your face. It didn’t take you long to decide to just go with it. You knew Chris loved surprising you, and even though your curiosity were going to kill you one of these days, you trusted him.

After wrapping the sheets tighter around your body, you got out of bed and made your way toward the bathroom. The sight that met you made you gasp. The tub was full and the air smelled of lavender oil. The floor was covered in rose petals, and there were lit candles spread across the room.

You felt the tears press against your eyes as you made it through the room toward the bathtub to read the note that was taped to the wall. You hadn’t thought it was possible to love your boyfriend more right up until that moment. Chris liked surprising you, but this was by far the sweetest thing he had ever done for you, and that’s saying something. 

Take as long as you want.

Enjoy yourself, babe.

C.

You could no longer hold back your tears as you read the note. You knew Chris was a romantic, but this was more than you had ever imagined. No one had even come close to ever doing something like this for you.

You resisted the urge to run out of the bathroom and through the cabin in search for him. If he had taken the time to do this for you, you would let this play out the way he wanted too. So rather than finding him and kissing him for his efforts, you let the sheets drop to the floor and got in the water.

You hadn’t realized how much you had needed this until the warm water surrounded your tired body, and you let out a sigh. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to relax. You let yourself daydream about Chris and the next week you got to spend alone with him. Far away from phones, fans, movies and press tours. 7 days of just you and him together all alone in your own little world. If he kept these little games up though, it would be even harder than you had imagined to part from him again and return to set.

As you laid in the warm water letting the lavender smell surround you completely, you thought about the years you had know him. You thought about how you had drifted in and out of each other’s lives. Meeting at different events or movie sets. Never single at the same time but always aware there was something between the two of you. A spark and a chemistry you had never felt with anyone else.

Then finally your paths had crossed at random. You were visiting a friend in Boston while Chris was taking some time off. Neither of you were seeing anyone at the time, so when Chris had asked you out, you hadn’t hesitated for a second before accepting his offer.

You had spend 3 months barely leaving each other’s side. Hell, you barely spend a minute of those three months not touching each other somehow. Hands intertwined, brushing against each other in passing, your hand on his arm, his hand on your back or nights dancing together between the sheets. You had fallen for him harder and faster than you ever had for anyone before, and you instantly knew this would be different. He was different. No matter how hard it had been being without each other when you when back to shooting and he began his press tour, you still knew it would always be him. No matter how tired you both were you always made an effort for each other. There hadn’t been a day that had passed since you began dating where you hadn’t spoken to each other somehow. You understood each other and the hours your jobs demanded of you sometimes. More than that, you both put each other first no matter what. Seeing him again after more than a month apart had felt like coming home.

Your thoughts didn’t leave the man that never failed to make the butterflies in your stomach go crazy as you finished your bath. You slowly got up and wrapped one of the fluffy towels he had left for you around your body and stepped towards the mirror, where you saw it. Another note attached to the hair dryer, making you giggle, wondering what the hell he was up too.

Use this thing.

I don’t want you to get a cold.

C.

“Where are you taking me, Chris?” you smiled, thinking out loud as you held his note in your hand. Still fighting the urge to skip through some of the steps he had obviously planned for you, just to get to feel his arms around you. Still if he had gone through this much trouble to surprise you, the least you could do was to go with it. So you started the hair dryer, doing as he had asked, while wondering which outdoor activities he had planned for the two of you this morning.

Your eyes opened wide when you opened the door to the bedroom, seeing the stack of clothes waiting for you on the bed. You quickly looked around the room, making sure Chris wasn’t still in it. You shook your head, baffled that he had gotten in and out of the room without making a sound and alerting you to the fact that there had only been a door between you for a few minutes ago.

Wear them all.

Don’t try and argue. Trust me.

C.

You laughed at the note and how well he knew you, but you couldn’t help but try to see if you could shake him enough to come out from wherever he was hiding.

“Well it is hard to argue with you when you are not in the room, hun.,” you called out with a smirk on your face, hoping your teasing would draw him out, but no such luck.

You let out a dramatic sigh just for good measure before starting to wiggle into the underwear, leggings, jeans, 3 shirts, socks and boots he had left for you on the bed before turning around wondering what was next. You bit your cheeks to hold back a giggle when you saw the note on the wall besides the door to the hallway.

Good girl. But so impatient.

Follow the flowers.

C.

“So you are listening?” you called through the door the second you opened it, hoping to catch him outside it. The sight that met you stopped your teasing, and once again, you had to try and hold back your tears. There was a small path of petals through the hallways. Leading you down the stairs towards the kitchen. A kitchen that smell like eggs and bacon and cookies all rolled into one.

“Chris?” you called out for him, not able to contain yourself much longer. You wanted to see him. Hug him, kiss him, thank him for all of this. But there was no answer, so you had little choice but to follow the petals to the glass door of the kitchen.

Beside it was a chair with a stack of blankets, and on top of those where another note in Chris’ hand writing.

Grab one of these. Follow the cleared path.

Meet me. I miss you beautiful.

C.

“I miss you too, Chris.” You smiled and a happy tear streamed down your cheek as you picked one of the blankets, wrapping it around you before venturing out in the cold.

You followed the snow cleared path around the cabin and into the back yard. You stopped when you saw the beautifully lit gazebo. Chris was standing in the middle of it, tempering with one of the space heaters he had set up besides the blanket covered sunbeds and the small table covered in plates of food.

You felt your eyes tear up yet again as you slowly moved towards the man of your dreams. You loved how well he knew you and how he had know you needed this even when you didn’t.

“Chris?” Your voice was barely a whisper as you made it up the stairs to the gazebo, but it was enough for him to still hear you. Enough for him to turn around and face you with a big smile on his face.

“Hey…” Chris started, but before he could get out another word, your arms were around his neck and your lips were pressed against his. You had no idea how long you stayed in his arms like that. Tongues slowly dancing, enjoying each other’s presence. Hell, you hadn’t even realized you had been crying before you pulled apart and Chris gently whipped the tears off your cheeks with his thumbs.

“Thank you,” you gasped, not sure what else to say or even how to begin to express how happy he made you. How much this gesture had meant to you, but luckily you didn’t have to. The smile on his face and the way he pulled you against his chest in a tight warm embrace told you he already knew.

Minutes later you were laying on the sunbeds with him, wrapped up in blankets and each other. Laughing and eating the breakfast he had cooked for you, making plans for the rest of the week.

“I’ve always loved this place.” Chris spoke softly, looking around the yard and the gazebo. “I would like to get married here one day.”

He didn’t look at you, when he spoke, but you felt the sudden nervousness in him and you smiled. Knowing he wasn’t quite ready to ask you what he was hinting just yet, but he was still trying to test what your reaction was.

“I think I would like that too, Chris,” you spoke softly finding his hand under all the blankets and giving it a small squeeze. The smile on his face when his eyes found yours was infectious and still on your lips when he kissed you. It was still on your lips after the kiss was broken and when you leaned back against him. Sitting there safe from the cold world around you with Chris’ arms safely wrapped around you, you allowed yourself to dream of a life with him. A life, a marriage, kids, but first and foremost him. The man that made you smile and feel loved every day, no matter where in the world you were. The man you never wanted not to have in your life ever again.


End file.
